kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of Hearts/Gameplay
The Queen of Hearts appears alongside the Card Soldiers and Crank Tower as a boss battle in Wonderland in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts'' The boss battle takes place in the Queen's Court. During your normal visit, there are no walls, but when you are fighting, hedges rise up to form a maze that hinders your progress, similar to the Hedge Maze. There is a tower called the Crank Tower in the middle of the maze while a cage holding "Alice" is next to the Queen's throne, at the north of the map. Every time you destroy a crank in the Crank Tower by hitting it, the cage moves down a bit, until you have destroyed all four cranks, which subsequently leads to the cage becoming open for attack. The Queen herself is very weak, as one hit knocks her upside-down, showing her knickers. Her attack is also weak as she swings her heart shaped fan which causes minor damage. She also taunts you after her attack leaving her open for a whack to the head. She, like the cards can only be knocked out. The heart cards wield pole arms and should therefore be considered dangerous even when at a distance. They can also use their weapons to occasionally block your physical strikes. The spade cards have axes and have a medium ranged overhead slash and a move where they run towards you while swinging their axes from left to right. Like the Queen, they cannot be killed, only knocked out. Therefore, your actual target is the Crank Tower. Unlike most enemies, the Crank Tower has "endurance" instead of HP, meaning that it takes a set amount of hits to defeat it, and the strength of those hits do not matter. The gear handles have an endurance of 9, while the Tower itself has an endurance of 24. By landing strong combos on it, you can stun all of the Card Soldiers temporarily. Start by knocking out all the Card Soldiers to give yourself time to attack the tower. Knocking out the Queen and the cards at the same time will lengthen the amount of time the cards are K.O.ed. This will allow to complete several combos on the crank handles. One or two Card Soldiers may wake up while attacking, but if you keep attacking the Crank Tower, they will become stunned. There are four handles you must destroy before you can begin attacking the actual tower. ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' Like the original battle in Kingdom Hearts, the Queen herself does not engage in battle. However, she will also send Card Soldiers. The thing about these is that if you reduce their HP to 0, then they will disappear, dropping a small amount of orbs. If you destroy all of the Card Soldiers in the map, more will appear until they are all destroyed. This time, the cage does not hold Alice, and you simply need to destroy all of the Card Soldiers. Likewise, there is no Crank Tower and there are no hedges, and you cannot attack the Queen. If you reduce the Card Soldiers' HP to about half, they will become stunned, giving you an opening. The battle ends when all of the Card Soldiers have been destroyed, rewarding you with the Card Soldiers card. Videos Trivia *The Crank Tower is one of only eight enemies who do not have entries in Jiminy's Journal. The others are AntiSora, the Cave of Wonders Guardian, Chernabog, the Bit Sniper, Glut, Shadow Sora, and World of Chaos. Notes and references